


Autograph

by valis2



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-19
Updated: 2005-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:11:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for mortifyd, who requested "SS.... Lockhart? or Filch? *grin*"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autograph

Severus strode into Lockhart's messy office. "Exactly what did you think you were accomplishing?" he demanded.

"When?" said Lockhart, twirling his wand with a flourish.

"This morning," said Severus, through gritted teeth. "At breakfast. About love potions."

"Oh, that," tittered Lockhart. "That was just so I could get you here." He twirled his wand again, looking decidedly foolish.

Severus looked bewildered. "What are you babbling about?"

"This," said Lockhart. "_Incarcerous_!" Ropes shot out of his wand and wound around Severus's arms and legs in a flash.

"What are you doing?!" shouted Severus. "You're mad!"

Lockhart giggled. "Don't worry...just relax..."

* * *

Severus woke up in the dungeons, staring at the ceiling. Sitting up, he realized that he could not remember the last three hours.

Even worse, he realized that his underwear, at some point, had been autographed by Gilderoy Lockhart.


End file.
